Korra, Mako, and a Kid!
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Mako and Korra go through intercourse and Korra ends up pregnant, korra and mako go through the childhood of their son/daughter. Can they be great parents? Rated M FOR MATURE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!
1. Chapter 1

Mako and Korra were making out on mako's couch. They were in Mako's apartment, him and korra were starting to get a bit steamy! Mako started taking off his scarf, then sucked on Korra's earlobe earning a moan from her. Korra was ontop of Mako,"Have...I ever told you I love you?" Korra asked smiling down on Mako.

Mako chuckled and looked up in Korra's deep blue ocean eyes,"Yep. Everyday. I love hearing it too. Wanna go over tear 15?"

Korra smirked,"Mako! Are you asking me what I think your asking?"

Mako nodded,"Can we have sex? Say yes or no. Dont say maybe though." He said putting his hands on Korra's back.

"Yes."

"Korra...if you dont want to do it...you dont have too. I dont wanna force you into sex."

"Mako, I want too, im 100% sure!"

Mako grinned widely and got up from the couch and took Korra's hand and leadded her to his room.

(Lemon Start!)

Mako fell backwards on his bed and Korra jumped ontop of Mako. Korra widely kissed Mako, she ran her fingers through his jet black hair. Korra sat up and took off her shirt showing her breast and her blue bra. Mako blushed at seeing her big breast, he started to drool a bit. Mako took off his white tank top showing his rock hard six pack abs, his toned pecks, and muscular arms. Korra leaned down and made out with Mako.

Their tongues intertwined, Mako gave Korra a loving squeeze to Korra's nice toned butt. Korra blushed and grabbed Mako's manhood,"Ah! Seriously?" Mako asked blushing and grinning. Korra shrugged,"You started it city boy." Mako sighed and chuckled.

Korra unfassened her bra and threw it to the ground,"Well? What you waitin for city boy?" She asked with her big boobs wiggling a bit.

"Nothing."

Mako kissed her left boob then her right. Mako leaned into her left boob and sucked it. While he massaged her right boob.

Korra bit her lip and a little moan escaped her lips. "Ohh...Mako."

He started to chew her nipple, and lick her boob. Then he squeezed her left boob, Mako ran his right hand down to Korras womanhood.

"Wet already Kor? We barely started." Mako told Korra grinning.

"I cant help it. Its the ways your touching me." She replied looking into Makos amber eyes.

"Looks like your gonna be even more wet."

Mako sucked on Korras right boob, and rubbed her womanhood. Korra moaned feeling her boyfriends finger touching her womanhood.

"Mako...get this over with so we can go the next step."

"Okay Kor."

Mako kissed Korra and stood up, he unbuttoned his pants and threw them off and he did the same thing with his underwear, Mako was fully naked! He had a 9 inch dick and he had a little bit of hair. Which made Korra blush.

Korra stood up pecked Mako on the lips and bent down on her knees, grabbed her boyfriends dick and sucked it while she played with his balls.

Mako moaned in absolute pleasure!

"Ohh Fuck Korra! Suck me..Suck me dammit good!" He moaned holding the back of Korras hair.

Korra took his dick out of her mouth and spit on it and rubbed up and down on it. She licked his balls while rubbing up and down on his dick.

She sucked his dick again. "Korra! Dammit Kor, im gonna fucking cum in your mouth!"

'Do it Mako! Cum! Cum in my mouth!' Korra thought sucking up and down faster and faster.

"Here it comes,"

Makos eyes rolled in the back of his head then he shot out waves of warm cum in Korras mouth.

Korra stood up and made out with Mako, their tongues dancing with eachother. Korra pushed Mako onto the wall and he sucked on her neck. Then he licked up and down her neck.

Korra got off of Mako and dropped her pants, kicked off her boots, let down her hair, and took off her pannese. Mako saw her hairy pink pussy that made him grin and blush.

She fell on her back in the bed. And spread out her legs and Mako bent down and smelled her sweet juices.

"Dont..smell down there. I dont know if it smells good or bad." She said a little shy.

"Korra, it smells like both. But I like it that way."

"Okay."

Mako licked her pussy, he licked up and down, up and down earning a moan from Korra. He stuck his tongue inside of her, she gasped a little.

"Relax Kor."

Mako spit in her pussy and rubbed it in with his middle finger, then he started finger fucking her. She moaned louder and louder.

"OHH MAKO!"

"Yeah. Thats right Kor. Im about to stick in another finger."

Mako added in his index finger, and fucked her with two fingers.

"Ugh! Mako! Add in one more finger!"

"Okay Kor!"

Mako added in one last finger. Korras walls started closing in on Makos finger.

Makos dick twitched.

He pulled out his fingers that were wet, he sucked his fingers

"You taste good. Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"You ready to become a woman?"

"Definetly City Boy! Do it now!"

"Okay...here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u liked!<strong>

**Please check out my other fics The Avatar and The Jinjuriki, Two Avatars and Nine Tails, and Kataang thang. Just look on my profile.**

**Reviews! **

**Next chapter coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Mako grabbed his hard ass dick and rubbed it all around Korra's wet pussy, he stuck his hard dick inside Korra who eyes widened and a gasp escaped from her soft tan lips. Mako thrusted in and out of Korra slowly.

"Mako."

"Yeah?"

"Go faster, fuck me good Mako. Please, I'm ready." Korra begged.

Mako sighed,"You sure? Because I dont wanna hurt Kor, I love you." He said in a low tone.

Korra nodded,"Do it! Go faster! Faster!"

Mako nodded and thrusted into Korra faster and faster earning loud moans from his girlfriend. The firebender gave Korra's rear end a good, loving, squeeze. Mako leaned up to Korra and kissed her while still thrusting into her wet vagina.

"Ugh, oh no Kor. Im gonna...cum." Mako warned.

"Me too. Just cum inside of me." Korra said.

"Ugh, alright."

Mako started to feel Korra's walls tightening on his soon to cum dick. Then a few seconds later Mako started to go hyper fast into Korra's pussy then they both cummed together in unison. They bothed reached their climax.

Mako pulled out of Korra's overflowing pussy, it was cum everywhere on his dick and inside Korra's overflowing womanhood.

Mako was sweating and the sweat shined on his abs and his pecs, Korra thought that he looked real sexy that way and she got and pecked his soft lips.

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too Korra."

"But were not done Mako." She said with a foxy grin.

"Oh really?" He said liking what's starting to happen with a grin.

Korra stood up and pushed Mako on a near by chair,"What the hell are we doing Kor?" He questioned his lover.

Korra sat down on his hard, wet, dick. The firebenders eyes widened.

But her vagina was on his dick, it was her asshole in his dick.

"Are you gonna ride me?" Mako questioned.

"Yep."

Korra bounced up and down on Mako's manhood. She moaned loudly.

"Yeah Mako, faster, go faster!"

"Ah fuck Kor. Im gonna go as fast as I can."

Mako thrusted hard into Korra's ass hole as she moaned louder and louder.

Korrra stood up from being fucked in her ass hole and she lied down in the bed, Mako got up from the chair and jumped in the bed with Korra. He got ontop of Korra and pecked her soft tan lips,"I love this so much." He said.

"I do too." Korra said laughing hugging her boyfriend in his bed wet, hot, and naked.

Mako pecked her forehead and then madeout with Korra. Then he squeezed Korra's left breast while kissing Korra widely.

Korra grabbed his hard wet dick and rubbed it up and down faster and faster.

Mako and Korra's tongue danced Mako's mouth.

Mako broke the kiss,"Lets do this again sometime soon."

Korra nodded,"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too Kor."

Mako got the cover and snuggled up next to Korra...and they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>My fans, I am truly, truly sorry for the late update. God this should have been out a month ago. But I was working on my new fic called The Avatar And The Hunico. Its a Greek Mythology mixed with Avatar Legend Of Korra. Then I was looking at Legend Of Korra Book 4 so awesome! Toph is alive! Old, wrinkly but alive! She is so funny! Then I was looking at Naruto, sadly its going to end soon. Last I was reading the Avatar Last Airbender comics they rock! I am waiting for The Rift Part 3 to come out. So, this will be coming out much faster.<strong>

**So ttyl xoxo!**

**See ya later!**

**Make sure to check out The Avatar And The Hunico. Its the first Greek Mythology and Korra fic ever! So please check it out! I need like, more more more followers favorites and reviews! So please check out The Avatar And The Hunico.**

**Bye Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**0 Morning 0**

Mako's eyes cracked open his lips released a yawn. He looked to the opposite in the side of the bed to see his beautiful girlfriend, but she wasn't in the bed.

Mako's eye brows knit together,"Where the hell is she?" He muttered looking around the bedroom for Korra.

He got up out of the bed and walked into the kitchen where he found Korra cooking breakfast in one of his shirts. Mako grinned and walked up slowly to her wrapping his big muscular arms around Korra's waist.

"Hey good morning Mako." Korra greeted her boyfriend.

"Good morning to you too sweetie. Last night was..." He trailed off.

"Great. How about after when were done eating we could...start again?" Korra asked inches away from connecting lips with Mako.

"How about we start now." He said and started kissing Korra's tan soft neck, Mako sucked on her neck.

Korra started to moan in pleasure, Mako kissed Korra on her soft loving lips his tongue licked her lips asking her to open her mouth which she did their tongues Iintertwined and danced together in Korra's mouth.

They broke kiss as Mako slid his hand on Korra's left breast that was covered. Mako squeezed her breast and Korra let out a loud moan. Mako pecked her forehead he took off his white muscle shirt once again showing his rock hard abs, toned pecks, and very muscular arms that Korra loved so much.

Korra bit her lip and took off her big grey shirt and threw it to the ground. Korra was fully naked her big breast, flat stomach, and her hairy pink pussy.

Mako picked up Korra by her thighs and sat her down on the counter, he spread opened her legs showing her hairy pink vagina in full action. He stuck his head near her pussy, Mako sucked his four fingers until they were wet enough, he stuck his four fingers in Korra who gasped. His fingers thrusted in and out of her.

Korra moaned in pleasure as he fingers her faster and faster. Mako felt Korra's walls closing up on his fingers he slowly pulled them out of Korra and sucked his fingers.

Mako licked Korra's vagina and thrusted into with his tongue. Then he kissed her flat stomach and licked it up and down, Mako sucked on Korra's right breast and fingers Korra again in her wet pussy.

Then they heard a loud knock on the apartment door which made them jump.

"Mako! Its us! Asami, Opal, and me! Can you let us in bro?" Said the voice of Bolin.

"Uhhhh, yeah give me a few minutes alright?" Mako answered quickly putting on his muscle shirt and helping Korra putting on her regular clothing.

Mako brushed back his hair and opened the door to see Bolin, Opal, and Asami waiting at the door.

The three walked in and saw Korra sitting at a table.

"Oh, um hey...guys." Korra said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey Korra." Bolin, Opal, and Asami said to Korra and sat down at the table as did Mako who sat beside Korra.

Bolin smelled something that made his eyes light up,"I, I, I smell food! Breakfast! Man Im starving, how about you guys?" He asked his girlfriend and Asami.

"I could eat." Asami said feeling her stomach.

"Me too." Opal said.

Bolin shot up from his seat and ran over to the stove and whiffed the air. He looked down Iooked down in the pan to see bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

Bolin got a plate and stacked Iit with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He sat back down and gobbled up his breakfast.

"We just came to see Korra about something." Opal began,"Korra president Raiku was wondering if you would want to have a statue in the park. A statue of you"

"Sure, tell him I could do it in about four days." Korra said thinking.

Asami nodded,"Sure, we'll tell him right away Korra."

Bolin was done eating his food and he threw away his plate and walked out of the door and Asami and Opal followed him.

"Bye Kor!" They waved good bye as they left.

Mako hurried and closed the door.

"Want to continue?" Mako asked with a foxy grin.

Korra coughed,"Um...sure, but I feel reallly...sick!" She said then ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Mako ran to Korra's side and got on his knees,"Kor, are you alright?" He asked worried.

Korra remembered the pregnancy test she took earlier and it said it was positive...this made Korra burst out into tears and Mako hugged Korra worried about her.

"Baby, are you alright?" Mako asked.

Korra sniffed,"No...because if I tell you. You'll hate me." She said In between hiccups.

"Korra, whatever you do I will never hate you understand?" Mako said rocking back and forth holding Korra.

Korra wiped her watery eyes,"Fine, okay. Mako...Im pregnant." She said softly.

Mako's eyes twitched,"W, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for watching! Please check out my other fics on my profile!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"What...?" Mako said.

"Im pregnant." Korra repeated.

"How, did this happen?" Mako asked.

"Oh I don't know, how about sexual intercourse!" Korra said sarcastically

"But...Im only 19 years old! I cant be a father!" Mako panicked.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have had sex with me!" Korra yelled.

"You wanted to have sex!" Mako yelled back

"I dont want this baby!" He yelled but regrets what he said,"Korra...I-"

Korra's ocean blue eyes turned watery,"I get it Mako, I'll just leave." She sniffed

Korra got and headed to the door and slammed the door causing it to break into pieces.

"My door...and my girlfriend. Oh no...what have I done?" Mako said with his back on the wall,"Crap, Im so fucking stupid! Fucked up!" He yelled

**0 Bolin's Apartment 0**

"Mhmmm, so what your saying Iis that you are pregnant with Mako's baby." Bolin said stroking his fake beard,"Oh my Spirits! Im gonna be a uncle! Tell me is Mako happy, mad, or sad about the baby?" He said excitedly

Korra wiped the tears out of her eyes and sniffed,"I dunno. He said that he didnt want anything to do with the baby." She said in a low tone

Bolim layed his hand on Korra's shoulder,"Hey, Im sure Mako wants the baby jjust like you do. He isnt that heartless...or mean."

Bolin shot Korra a smile but she gave him a half smile,"You think I should talk to him?" She asked

"Im positive." Bolin said smiling

Korra nodded and stood up she walked slowly to door,"Good bye...Bolin." She said in a low tone

"Um, good bye." Bolin said awkwardly...I mean she said good bye like she was going to run way forever. Weird right?

Korra opened the door and walked out.

Korra ran to a nearby park and sat on a bench crying,'Why? Why did I have to get pregnant? My whole world feels like its droping down on me...Mako is never gonna be happy about me being pregnant. I cant risk anything or anyone else, so...I'll just run away...forever. Without letting aanyone know I'm gone...I'll leave Republic City now. This is my last time seeing it.' She thought.

Korrw stood up from the park bench and walked away from the park...so now...she was going to leave, AAvatar Korra, pregnant with Mako's baby leaving Republic City forgood with out letting a soul know.

Meanwhile...Mako was at Bolin's front door. He had been knocking on hid little brothers door for 20 minutes.

Mako sighed,"Bolin open up!" He shouted

"Alright, alright!" Said the voice of Bolin.

Bolin opened the door shirtless sweating in and out of breath,"Yeah? Im kinda busy with...something important so talk quick." He said impatient.

Mako raised an eyebrow,"Um, have you seen Korra? We knida got into a fight about...uh, um, her being...ah how do I say this..."

"She's pregnant, I know. Korra came by crying telling me she was pregnant and that you didnt want her to have the baby." Bolin said fastly.

"Okay slow down...I do want her to have the baby I was just frustrated because I worried. Where is she now?" Mako asked worried.

"Dont know. But I think she might of..."

"Ran away! She did! I got a feeling she did! We gotta look for her! She's pregnant with my baby!" Mako yelled panicking.

"Well we gotta find her! Opal get dressed we gotta find Korra she ran away!" Bolin shouted to his girlfriend.

"Alright!" Said the voice of Opal.

Bolin watched his naked girlfriend run into the bathroom he blushed and grinned,"Ahem!" Mako coughed

Bolin turned to his older brother,"Yes my brother'?"

Mako crossed his arms,"Were you and Opal...about to have sex?" He asked wondering

"Well duh! We were about to get to the extremely fun part...then you came and interrupted." Bolin said the last part in a sad tone.

"Hey whats more important? Sex or finding Korra?" Mako asked.

Bolin's head hung down,"Finding Korra." He said in a low tone.

"Then lets find her."

* * *

><p>Korra got onto a boat and sailed to somewhere...away from Republic City...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! And review please! I update faster by more reviews! And please check out The Avatar And The Hunico. Its my latest new fic! About Perseus and Avatar Korra! First ever Greek and Korra fanfic! Tell all ur friends about this fic and my others please! And thanks!<strong>


End file.
